St. Mystere
St. Mystere is the setting for Professor Layton and the Curious Village. It is a small town inhabited by strange puzzle-obsessed citizens. It was built by Baron Reinhold in order to keep his daughter Flora safe until a worthy foster parent found her. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village Professor Layton and Luke go to St. Mystere by the request of Lady Dahlia, in order to solve the problem of her late husband's will. Layton believes that there is more to the case than what meets the eye. As the game progresses, Layton and Luke meet a cast of strange and colorful characters. Layton and Luke venture forth through town and find many small mysteries around the town. From the abandoned park, to Reinhold Manor, many strange rumors and shadowy tales persist of illusion and curiosity. It eventually turns out that the tower looming over St. Mystere is the source of all the town's troubles. Layton and Luke find themselves here in the final leap of their journey. Upon reaching here, they find many damp old corridors and pathways. Upon entering, however, they fall through the ground and meet Bruno, the caretaker of St. Mystere and its residents. Bruno and Layton discuss what is actually going on, and it turns out that none of the residents of St. Mystere are real; they are actually robots, designed by Bruno. Layton and Luke climb the tower, in search of the Golden Apple, as Bruno stated that it was indeed atop the tower. Layton and Luke discuss everything that has transpired, and eventually make their way to the small cottage atop the tower. Inside, Layton meets the girl that has been mysteriously tailing the two. Layton tells Luke that she is in fact the Golden Apple, and that she is the missing daughter of the baron, Flora. Luke disbelieves it at first, but then, the two put the pieces together. Suddenly, however, Don Paolo appears from nowhere and attacks Layton from outside the tower with his flying machine. The three try to escape, but only Luke makes his way to the bottom of the staircase before it collapses. So Layton and Flora run back up and try to find anything of use in the cottage. Quickly thinking, Layton constructs a makeshift glider using items from around the room and lace from Flora's dress. The two fly off into the night, but Don takes pursuit. The two get close, but Layton's glider breaks a part of Don's machine. Don flies off, shouting about how he will have his revenge. The two safely reach the ground and are surrounded by residents of St. Mystere, Flora falling unconscious from the fall. The many residents talk and comfort them until she wakes up. Layton and co. head back to Reinhold Manor to discuss their next steps. At the manor, Luke and Layton solve the final puzzle the baron left. Luke pushes a small switch in the same shape as Flora's birthmark on her portrait and opens up a secret chamber. The room is filled with gold, however, once it is touched, all of the residents of St. Mystere will shut down permanently. Layton says that it is Flora's decision, as it is her inheritance. She decides to not take the gold and leave St. Mystere to live on. Layton becomes the new guardian for Flora. Notable places Reinhold Manor Reinhold Manor, located on the far east side of St. Mystere, is the home of Lady Dahlia and the hiding place of the baron's fortune. The Reinholds knew of a vast fortune, but not of its actual whereabouts. Layton and Luke venture off to the town of St. Mystere and meet the family to discuss matters regarding this investigation. Following some unperceivable events, Inspector Chelmey makes his way to the scene. Notable residents of Reinhold Manor include: *Lady Dahlia Reinhold *Baron Reinhold (deceased) *Gordon Reinhold *Simon Reinhold *Ramon *Matthew The Inn The only inn in St. Mystere, the place is run by Beatrice on the southern end of town. Layton and Luke stay the night during their adventures throughout St. Mystere. The place has a small reception when you enter it. It has a painting and a staircase that leads up to the rooms on the left. Although not a major place, it is memorable in that the heroes can find furniture about town, and use them to decorate their rooms in the Inn minigame. It smells of freshly baked bread. Deserted Amusement Park On the northwest side of town, past the restaurant, there are rusted gates that lead into a forest-like area. This area is actually an amusement park, however, for many years it has been abandoned, slowly falling apart and withering away. Some notable attractions in the park are a lake and a huge ferris wheel. It also includes a circus tent which is then destroyed by the Ferris Wheel. The park is attended by Sylvain, however, fewer and fewer people visited the park, and Sylvain had to eventually shut it down for good. The park, itself, has some hidden features as well, like the tunnels located under the lake. Granny Riddleton's Shack In the clock tower plaza of St. Mystere, there are quite a few buildings including the Town Hall. However, there is one mysterious and ominous building next door. A moss-coated door awaits those who try to find this place. The door is only opened when one completes the puzzle placed as a lock. Upon the completion of this puzzle, the door opens and Granny Riddleton's puzzle shack is seen. Granny Riddleton is a master of finding ''"lost" puzzles. Puzzles that are missed out on throughout the course of the adventure are tagged as "lost" and end up here. The Tower The Tower of St. Mystere is located on the far north end of the town. Many rumors and bizarre stories are told about this haunted and abandoned building. The path that leads up to here is actually a dead end road. There is a tall wall before it. However, if one were to have the key, they can open up the path and venture into the walls of this fearful, looming place. What exactly awaits at the top of this looming tower? Complete Layout On the Road In Lady Dahlia's letter, she gives Layton basic instructions as to how to access St. Mystere via the roads. However, the map is confusing and has many twisting roads. Layton and Luke take the Laytonmobile down the roads, venturing off to St. Mystere. Drawbridge At the southern tip of St. Mystere, there is a single access point. This lone spot is the drawbridge that is ran by Franco. A small moat surrounds St. Mystere and the only way across is this bridge. In being so, this is the sole entrance and exit to the village. Entrance The simple entrance to St. Mystere houses the town's only inn as well as a few old buildings and homes as well. This area in southern St. Mystere is where Layton and Luke first meet Stachenscarfen as well. Plaza One of the many buildings in this plaza is the Town Hall, where Rodney works, but another building in question is Granny Riddleton's shack which can only be accessed after Chapter 2. There is a clock in this plaza. Manor Road The road east of the central plaza that takes one to Reinhold Manor. This road is home to an old general store. Marco is usually found in this area. Manor Border At the end of the Manor Road is the Manor Border, which is where a small river streams through St. Mystere. Ramon, one of the servants to the Reinholds, is usually in the area. On the other side of the river is Reinhold Manor. General Store The only general store in town, this place is full of many items from food to pottery. Oddly enough, the place seems rather vacant most of the time. Town Hall The town hall of St. Mystere is a place of business ran by town officials. Rodney is usually found here and can help anyone that comes. Park Road The road that leads into the park of St. Mystere. This road is the sole gateway to the park. Along the road, one can find the town's restaurant or find Pauly raging. There is a single manhole on this road as well. Restaurant The only restaurant in town, Crouton, the owner, gets good business. Flick is found here most of the day. Park Gate There is only one entrance to the park of St. Mystere and this single gateway is, however, locked due to the park's abandonment. Later on in the game, however, Sylvain opens the gate for Layton and Luke. Clock Tower Under the clock tower in St. Mystere, there is a small road that leads north. This cramped road is also where Archibald's home is. There are sometimes stray cats in the area. Fork in the Road Past the clock tower, there is a small fork in the road. Here, Crumm owns a café that gets quite a lot of business. Zappone is usually found in this area. Market St. Mystere's market has many fine shops that sell a variety of products from meat to pottery. This area is where the player finds people like Agnes and Giuseppe. There is a small road to the north of here that leads straight to the tower. Northern Path The Northern Path of St. Mystere is found on the central, north side of the town. This area is where many old homes can be seen as well as where Prosciutto lives. Some other citizens like Gerard and Jarvis can also be found. Prosciutto's This is the home to Prosciutto. This small home is filled with old food crumbs and dirty dish ware. It is located on the northern side of St. Mystere. Archibald's The home to Archibald, this building is where some of the residents of St. Mystere live. An old desk, left by Baron Reinhold, can be found here. Sewer The only way into the dark and damp sewer system of St. Mystere is through an old manhole on the Park Road. Sewer Dead End This area is where Sylvain can be found. The water makes its way from here down into the moat at the other side of the sewers. Sewer Exit The exitway of the sewers. One bit about this area is that there is a small path leading out of St. Mystere, but the area after it is surrounded by water. Outside the Sewer The outside portion of the sewers. This small area houses a glimpse of the road on the far side of the moat that is around St. Mystere. Crumm's Café A small restaurant in central St. Mystere. This area is where news buzzes in St. Mystere. Path Entrance The beginning of the short road that leads up to the tower. The only way here in northern St. Mystere is through a secret pass from the marketplace. Tower Road The small road that proceeds from the market to the tower. This area is where Martha is found. Dead End The end of the road that leads to the tower. Only when the key from the amusement park is put into the hidden lock will the doorway to the tower be opened. Tower Entrance The main doorway to the shadowy tower that is in the northern tip of St. Mystere. Puzzles Media Trivia * Mystère is a French word meaning secret or mystery. * There are many areas on the map of St. Mystere that cannot be accessed in the game. de:Saint-Mystère es:Saint-Mystère fr:Saint-Mystère Category:Locations Category:Curious Village Locations Category:CV